powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Secret ultraviolet/Character Sheet 2
Name: Zero Divider Powers: Division by Zero Occupations: Pedestrian Alignment: True Neutral Background: It is the year XXXX, where time travel had became so commonplace that a new occupation emerged in order to cope with the increasingly complex distortion and stretching of spacetime. One of these are timeline cartographers whose job is to provide and upgrade maps that map the entire time web (all KNOWN collections of timelines known to the Federation) for the convenience of the citizens for their time travel needs, whether it is tourism or other purposes. This guy is just one of the citizens in this period, nothing very special. Now MOVE! Personality: Little is known about his personality, however he is often seen with his skateboard and is quite adventurous in experimenting with his power History: He has a friend, who is a reality warper. It is he who allows Divider to continue to experiment with his powers as this friend can reverse everything Divider did which is otherwise irreversible. Divider once divided apple by zero using water, and amazed his neighbors when he used the apple to water the plants. The naighbors later complain the lack of apples in the apple trees for 3 days, and was puzzled why they cannot found any apples being sold in the markets. Meanwhile the news report a massive flood in an apple garden... He then created a sphere by divide nothing by nothing, and he was amazed how the sphere made a hole in his garden, with no trace of anything being burnt or whatever just vanished in mid air He later made multiple identical clay sculptures and his space and time power friends joined him in this adventure. As soon he started uttering that the copies to be divided by zero, there's only one sculpture left. His friends were also confused when they travel across time space probability parallel universes etc. and found no other sculptures present. Even his copier friend said his power seemed to fail to duplicate the object. Divide than tried to mold more of the sculpture but no matter how hard he tried, it always look different from the one he first made, The next day he was using a computer ,and was furious when his computer suddenly give him gibberish when he was browsing a website. His friend steps in and with a flick of his fingers, his computer become normal again. He then wonder what happens when the location of his cat is being divded by zero. To his horror, the next thing he saw is that there are multiple copies of his cat exactly 1 meter apart up down left right forward backward everywhere, even the TV showed his cat. He then quickly truen thigns back to normal with the help of his friend Now being more adventurous, he then wonders what happen if he first divide the number of his cat by zero and then divide its location by zero. Nothing unusual happened, but his quantum physics friend was quite puzzled at the data he obtained. It seems the wavfunction that describe his cat violates unitary (i.e. sum of probability = 1) as all he get when he tried to show Divider the wavefunction of his cat is that it is a flat horizontal surface, yet it is clear to everyone that all they saw is just one cat in the living room. His mathematician professor stepped in and she theorised that maybe his cat really is everywhere, but everywhere is all concentrated in the living room, which is why all they saw is just one cat. Divider's mind is blown and he collapsed. When he woke up again, everything is back to normal and he realised he had passed out for a total of 3 days. Divider then ponder about his professor's theory. Once again with his friend, he prepare to try something bold. He first divided the entrance (including the scenery) of a bus near the Effiel Tower with zero. Almost got himself ran over or squished flat, he immediately divide the number of such entrance by zero. He was then amazed, and he visited the Effel Tower for the whole day and return via that entrance of the bus. His friend then clean up his mess by restoring everything back to normal. 5 days later, Tawny Wordplayer paid a visit to Divider's place. She had heard about Divider's story and experience and want to see it for herself. However, divider failed to demonstrate what he saw before to her, save for his computer still spewing gibberish. Divider than suggest her to stand in the garden, and watch a live recording of him instead as he planned to try again. It worked, but Tawny was puzzled why she saw only part of his cat seemly encircling a spherical region of her which is completely devoid of cats, and said "not cat area" moves with her as she walks. Divider then become tired and he went to sleep. He was wondering what other feats he is capable of. Only time will tell.... Main Team: None Category:Blog posts